Happy Birthday Master
by ghost509
Summary: It's Ash's birthday, and Lucario wants to do something special, and sexy for him. So what happens when a Lopunny is thrown into the mix? RATED M FOR LEMON, MASTURBATION, M/M/M, AND PROBABLY MORE. DON'T LIKE OR TO YOUNG, DON'T READ...FUCK CRITICS UNITED AND ELIMINATORS.


"How are you so perfect?" Lucario quietly asked, as he snuggled into Ash's chest.

They were both naked, laying in Ash's bed, and under the sheets. Lucario's fur tickled Ash's body, or at least, the places it reached.

"I'm not perfect Lucario." Ash sighed, but smiled as he tightly hugged the sexy, feminine form of Lucario closer to his body. The room, which only had a little light that seeped through the window blinds and curtains, smelled only of sex, which neither seemed to mind

"You know that's a lie."

"Ok. How am I perfect?" Ash questioned, before feeling Lucario straddle his crouch.

"You're kind, sweet, gentle, funny, handsome, fearless, a hero who asks for nothing in return, loyal, honest, a complete monster in the sheets-." Lucario smiled, and placed a small kiss of Ash's broad chest. "-and the love of my life."

"You forget I'm stubborn, occasionally narcissistic and egotistical, a pervert when it comes to you-."

"Not that I don't mind." Lucario stated.

"-hard headed-."

"Double meaning." Lucario giggled, which brought him a slap on his rear end.

"I don't think before I do, have broken more promises then I can count, and have done things so bad, nobody I know what ever look at me the same way again if they found out." Ash finished listing with a sigh. "I just don't get how anyone could love me...I don't get why _you_ love me."

"Because you're you." Lucario whispered, before snuggling into Ash's chest again, this time, a tad harder. "And I love everything about you, even your quirks. I've always loved, and always will. No matter what happens, you're the love of my life."

"And you're mine." Ash smiled, while hugging Lucario once again.

"Plus you're huuuuge." Lucario purposely drawled out, causing Ash to blush.

"Very funny. Now come on and get off of me. I gotta get ready so the two of us and the others can train."

"But can you do _one_ more thing before I get off?"

"What is it?"

"Spank me one more time." Lucario purred, while seductively staring into Ash's warm, chocolate eyes.

But Lucario loudly yelped when Ash flipped their positions, and smashed their lips together. Lucario subconsciously wrapped his arms around Ash's neck, and gasped as Ash inserted his tongue into his(Lucario's) maw with unimaginable ease. The jackal hungrily returned the kiss, and coiled his long, doggy tongue around Ash's.

The Pokémon Master started to grind their bodies together, causing a great deal of friction between their crotches. Lucario moaned louder into the kiss, something that always helped Ash going, and started to paw Ash's hair.

After a full minute they broke and kiss, and started to breath heavily. The two lovers stared into each others eyes, smiling as they saw nothing but love.

"Fuck me." Lucario begged softly, while trying to grind against Ash once more. The human smiled, and gently patted the Pokémon's cheek.

"Later."

Ash got off of Lucario and the bed, knocking the blanket that shielded the two from the cold, off. Without the blanket, it was revealed the two had throbbing erections, both leaking pre with desire.

"And by later, I mean, later. Not in a few minutes later." Ash smiled, before walking into the bathroom.

"So you're just gonna leave me here. Throbbing and empty." Lucario called out.

"Yup." Was Ash's simple answer, which caused Lucario to groan loudly like a teenager, and fall back onto the bed. After a few seconds, he heard the showed start to run, and the shower blind being pulled back. He sat up, a wide smirk on his face, before he walked into the bathroom. No matter how many times he said no, Ash still couldn't resist the warm tunnel that was Lucario's mouth.

 **(1 hour and 10 minutes later.)**

Ash, who was wearing black jeans and a black T-Shirt, and Lucario were currently walking towards Professor Oak's lab, paw in hand. After 20 minutes of showering, 30 minutes of fucking, and 15 minutes of re-showering, the two were finally able to get out of that blasted shower. It took Ash two minutes to get dress, and the final three were used to exit the house, lock the door, and start walking down the dirt road to the lab.

"Come on, there has to be _something_ you want."

"I've already told you Lucario. As long as you're on all fours on our bed, hips swaying and purring, with a red bow on your head, I'll have a great birthday." Ash smiled, while gently squeezing the blushing Lucario's paw.

You see, tomorrow would be Ash's 21st birthday, the day he _technically_ would become a man. And, Lucario wanted to do something _really_ special for him. It was the same for every birthday, Christmas, and valentines day. A good morning blowjob(which Ash basically got every single day), hours of talking and spending time with each other, Ash would leave to train, Lucario would make a cake and have it completely finished for Ash's return. They each would have a slice or two, before Lucario tore Ash's clothes off, pour either whip cream, chocolate sauce, or both on Ash's cock, and give him a sloppy blowjob. Ash would than pummel Lucario's ass for three hours straight, until the jackal was nothing more of a barley awake, twitching mass, in desperate need of a shower to rid of the different substances his fur was covered in. The two would fall asleep in each others arms, and dream of, well, each other.

Now Lucario didn't mind it at all. He loved every second of being with Ash, especially when Ash buried himself deep inside of him(Lucario), to the point it seemed humanly impossible. But it didn't feel special enough. Ash was the _Chosen One_ and the love of his(Lucario's) life, he shouldn't of been bound to just him(Lucario). Now every time Lucario brought this topic up, Ash would call him crazy, and say he was perfectly happy with Lucario. With the same routine.

But still, Lucario couldn't help thinking about the idea of Ash having sex with another living being. Once and awhile he'd dream of Ash fucking another Pokémon, or trainer, both of which differed on gender, while he(Lucario) would jack himself off at the display. Sometimes he would even ride a large dildo(close to Ash's size, at least) in the process.

And, he(Lucario) could pull it off. There were multiple male and female Pokémon at the lab, both Ash's', other trainers, and "strays", that had a massive crush on Ash. And each, wanted of a taste of being in Lucario's paws(?).

"Hey Gary."

Lucario shook his head of those thoughts and realized he and Ash were at the front of the lab. The door was opened, and in its way, was Gary Oak, grandson of prestige professor, Samuel Oak. He, unlike Ash, hadn't changed much since he and Gary met a few years ago, via Ash introducing the two.

"Hello Ash, hello Lucario." Gary greeted back, noticing, yet not caring that the two were holding hands(PAWS. WHATEVER). Gary had knew about the two for years now. Although finding it slightly weird, he was happy the two had each other. And Arceus knows Ash needed someone extremely close when Delia died. "I assume training day."

"What have I told you about assuming?"

"Ash, you're making an ass out of yourself for making that lame old joke." Gary laughed, and moved out of the way so the two could enter. "You know your way to the back."

"Thanks Gare-Bear." Ash laughed slightly as Gary blushed, but nonetheless, the two entered, allowing Gary to close and lock the door.

"Haha, very funny...And this time, try to fuck _away_ from the couples. I had over 20 complaints of Pokémon mating and getting pregnant."

"That was masters idea." Lucario smiled. But than he felt himself being stopped from walking, and pushed against the wall.

"You know that's a damn lie." Ash stated. Lucario smiled, and was quick to bring their lips together. Something Ash didn't mind that much. But before it could progress anymore, they were stopped.

"Hey! Brake it up you to!" Gary called out, casing the two to separate. "I, unfortunately, know what happens when a mere kiss evolves between the two of you. And believe me, I _do not_ want anymore stains on my ceiling."

Blushing, Lucario grabbed his smiling masters hand, and led him through the back door.

"Stop laughing." Lucario ordered with a small growl.

"Y-You're cute when you're embarrassed." Ash chuckled, causing the steel type to blush a little darker. "But in all seriousness, are you going to train with us?"

"No. I'm going to take the day off and think of ways to get back at you." With that Lucario walked off, leaving a still chuckling Ash standing by the door.

"Was one of those ways to get me hard? Because it's kind of working." Ash called, watching as Lucario subconsciously swayed his hips.

 **(20 minutes later.)**

Lucario let out a happy sigh, as a cool breeze blew through his fur. He watched as Ash smiled and ran back and forth between various groups his Pokémon were separated into, informing and telling them what to do.

"He has amazing stamina, doesn't he?" A familiar voice asked from above. Grinning Lucario looked up, which led him to stare as a male Lopunny that sat on a branch above him.

"Hey Lopunny." Lucario greeted. Lopunny smiled, before jumping out of the tree, and sat next to him.

You see, Lopunny belonged to a trainer rom Kanto, that went to Sinnoh. The trainer was happy at first with having caught Lopunny, but became furious when he found out he was a male. So the trainer abandoned him, and Ash was there as soon as heard.

"I see you didn't answer the questioned."

"Yeah, yeah. Master has amazing stamina. Enough to last for hours." Lucario smiled.

"Have I ever told you how jealous of and happy I am for you?"

"Constantly." Lucario said, which lead Lopunny to sigh, and rest his head on Lucario's shoulder. Lopounny was one of the Pokémon that was desperately in love with Ash. He would often talk about how lucky Lucario for having Ash. Having someone to love, and to beloved by. "You know, I don't have to be his only mate."

"Isn't that the reason or mating? To be linked to one mate for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, but he is the Chosen One."

"Lucario, we've talked about this before. As much as I want him inside of me, you two are mates. I would feel bad I something happened between you two, and I was the reason."

"Lopunny, Ash loves me too much to let anything get in between us. And don't worry, I have a plan."

 **(Nighttime. Ash's house.)**

Lucario sat in his and Ash's bed, tale wagging and cheeks stained red as he watched Ash strip and through his clothes into a hamper. Ash climbed in bed, and under the sheets, and felt Lucario immediately snuggle into his side, tale still wagging.

"Goodnight Lucario."

"Goodnight Master." Lucario smiled, anxious for tomorrow, and his "master plan".

* * *

 **(The very beginning would've been better, but the page re-sat, like, two of three times when I tried saving.)**


End file.
